


Do you hear the Ozian people sing?

by SebastianFlight



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFlight/pseuds/SebastianFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4  little songfic one-shots . Music from “Les Miserables” , only . D.G's  life as a child in Kansas. Another kind of  love story . How Ambrose deals with his brain back and Cain´s thoughts of vengeance at night all being underlined by the magic of a song. There is character death in the first story but NOT in the other ones ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it either me or him?

**Author's Note:**

> General Information : This is a series of one-shots combining Tin Man with the music of Les Miserables . But I have to inform you that the song-fics don´t only include the lyrics from the Motion Picture ..some of them also include the lyrics from the original Musical so I hope you won´t be confused . 
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not claim any rights to the characters in this story . All rights belong to the spirit of L. Frank Baum , Sci-Fi Channel , RHI Entertainment , Victor Hugo and Universal Pictures .
> 
> Dedicated : To my dearest darling who did a great job with going over this mess and who gave me her seal of approval .

Author's Note: I blame all this on my visit to the theatres! I watched "Les Miserables", as some of you may guess when you read the lyrics included in this fic, and I have to say that I didn´t cry when I saw this scene. I felt sorry for Javert. No, he wasn´t very nice to Jean Valjean, but he just did his job and he was a victim of his own loyalty and dignity so he was a tragic character. But now after listening to the song over and over again, I realize how sad the scene really is, so I wrote this. Please don't be mad with me, I don't know why I did this to him. I really don't know. 

O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.

He was aware of his decision. He knew what he was doing and maybe that was the reason for his decision after all.  
Too much pain, it all caused too much pain and he wasn't able to take control over it.  
The cold wind was blowing in his face and his pale skin started shivering. His bare arms were getting goose-bumps. The moon was shining bright on his drenched face. He closed his eyes to breathe in the cold air, each breath being like a cure healing the aching pain in his head. The world around him was covered in darkness. It made no difference at all if his eyes were closed or not. But after some time he opened them again, only to be met with an empty wide space in front of him. He didn't dare to look down.  
"There is nothing on earth that we share. It is either Glitch or Ambrose," he mumbled a long forgotten song.  
They had put his brain back in and oh how much he had longed for the memories! He remembered the excitement in his heart, the joy on his face and not only on his but also on the faces of his friends. They all had wished him luck and hoped that they would be soon reunited with their best friend again... well, a smarter version of their best friend who was able to remember his past and control his glitching.  
And he really came back, and he really was able to remember –but there was the pain that none of them recognized, an unseen fight in his head. 

"How can I now allow this man  
To hold dominion over me?  
This desperate man whom they hunted  
He gave me my life. He gave me freedom." 

It was true Glitch had given him freedom.  
Now he wasn't a brain in a jar any longer, now he had a body again, the ability to walk, eat and laugh... though, most importantly he gave him back his ability to feel but what he felt was misery.  
First it had been hard for two individuals in one body. They couldn't melt into one personality, so they had decided to swap places whenever they thought it was necessary. Ambrose was there for the Queen. He invented, advised and did a great job at dances and Glitch was there to amaze his friends, comfort them and make them laugh.  
But it didn't take long for his brain to capitulate. He couldn't rearrange all his memories, not even with the help of Raw. He maybe smiled at his friends, told them funny jokes, pretended like he and Glitch were O.K with the situation, but they were not. Glitch was maybe, but not him.  
He had nightmares and they haunted him every night. Nightmares of the brain surgery, of his days in the tank being the cause of the destruction in the O.Z. There wasn't a morning where he didn't wake up dripping in sweat, trembling in fear.  
All the regrets, all the guilt gnawed on him. How could a man have been allowed to reunite them again? Why hadn't he destroyed the damn brain that had once been himself? There were so many things that Ambrose had done wrong. Everything in him was broken he knew it.  
It had been for the sake of the O.Z., but could he really believe that? His machine had almost killed them all. It wasn't just this pain in him, caused by neurological side-effects like seizures, there was a pain that was harder to bear –his memories of his own downfall. 

"It was my right to die as well  
Instead I live... but live in hell." 

And he knew that one day they would recognize that he was broken. That part of their cheerful optimistic friend was gone. He didn´t know how long he could put up his charade.  
Now Ambrose looked back to the Palace behind him. The people in there loved him, no matter if he was Glitch or Ambrose now. They all had told him not to suffer, told him that it hadn't been his fault, that he was a hero who fought for his country. That he was loyal, kind and good. And the times when Glitch came back in his mind, took control and helped him to see the bright sides of his life he even had to smile. Yes, these memories were good but still.... He turned around again and faced the clear blue surface of the Ocean down the cliff near the new Palace of the South. 

"And must I now begin to doubt,  
Who never doubted all these years?  
My heart is stone and still it trembles  
The world I have known is lost in shadow." 

The song was silent, no one was supposed to hear it but still his voice was filled with emotion when he sang it.  
He slowly walked at the edge of the cliff, taking small graceful steps. He didn't lose his balance but he knew that one wrong turn could end badly much too soon.  
He wasn't the same person anymore and as much as he tried he would never become the same man again. The man he was now didn't seem to be bad at all, but his mind was lost forever, that's what he knew. The nightmares won't stop, the guilt won't go away. He would never have full control over his own body ever again. Never be himself again.  
"Is he from heaven or from hell?  
And does he know that granting me my life today…." He stopped in his tracks, soaking in a good amount of fresh air. 

"…This man has killed me even so?" These words were meant for Glitch.  
The man who had saved him from his cold prison, the man that was him and yet still so different. The man who had never gave up on him, survived without his help, who came to save him, but still had stuck a dagger in his heart .

"I am reaching, but I fall  
And the stars are black and cold  
As I stare into the void  
Of a world that cannot hold."

He was aware of his decision, he knew what he was doing and maybe that was the reason for his decision after all .  
Too much pain, it all caused too much pain and he wasn't able to take control over it.  
The wind blew faster now, causing his mind to clear. Soon the coldness would be gone, soon every pain and every memory that was haunting him would be gone.  
He knew it wasn´t fair. It wasn't fair for Glitch, nor was it fair for the Queen, his oldest friend, D.G, Azka-d, Cain, Raw, Ahamo... so many people.  
But it was fair to him and that was all that mattered right now.  
Now he looked down for the first time, it was a long way down the cliff. He couldn't look down for long though, he always had been afraid of heights. The night sky was much more beautiful. All the stars shining, even though they had lost all their colors –and the moon. A small smile was formed on his face –slowly followed by a tear that rolled down his cheek. 

"I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of all my pain  
There is nowhere I can turn  
There is no way to go on...." 

Half way in the song his voice cracked as he let his body tilted forward. He closed his eyes again –he was a coward after all he thought.  
Throwing himself off the cliff had been easier than he thought, the wind still blowing around him, the sounds of the waves coming nearer, his heart beating faster, a song locked in it and some happy memories that would never die. 

An orchestra played in his head, trumpets, flutes, drums, a piano. A majestic masterpiece of music accompanied his fall. It would all be good again, he would be one again –no they would be one again.  
He didn't fall in the water, his body crashed on a hard stone, the cracking of his bones leaving a terrible noise.  
A noise he would never be able to hear, his world had faded into black long before he had reached the ground.  
But now his world was finally at peace again. 

The End


	2. Gracious deeds at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ PROLOGUE FIRST! 
> 
> Author's Note: I decided to change my little "Les Miz/Tin Man one-shot into a "Les Miz/Tin Man series. Not every song can fit with the characters. I'm not even sure if this one fits but here's what I had in mind. This is the scene where Jean Valjean frees Javert instead of killing him and so I thought of a little background story for Cain and Zero. 
> 
> Prologue: The witch has already possessed poor Azkadellia, Cain is one of the Resistant Fighters. Zero a Longcoat. Long ago they both shared another past where Cain had stolen some bread to save his starving family and Zero had been a Tin Man who arrested him. After his release from prison Cain decided to become a Tin Man – a loyal man of justice. Now Zero is caught by Cain´s group of Resistant fighters and the Tin Man has to decide whether he wants to take vengeance on the man or set him free.

Zero was tied to a pole, standing in the middle of a clearing. The place was surrounded by many tents, wagons, camp fires, horses and much more that belonged to the Resistant Fighters of the Midlands. With disgust he watched how the men who had caught and tied him to this damn thing, prepared another attack against Azkadellia and her Longcoats.   
"Foolish young boys," he whispered to himself.   
It wasn't even worth a try to defeat the Sorceress now. She was powerful and her might grew with each day. Not even the Mystic Man, or the Queen herself where powerful enough to fight against her, not even the smartest guy in the O.Z, the Queens right hand man, Ambrose, had been able to create a plan with a useful strategy that was able to defeat her, so there was not even the tiniest chance that this bunch of farmers and woodcutter's sons were able to kill her.   
But why even waste the time to think about it? He had to find a way to get rid of the shackles and run away. When he suddenly heard the cracking of little branches he stopped his much too sarcastic brain process and looked around.   
"I know what you´re thinking and I have to say: yes!" the huge blond with blue eyes and carefree grin looked familiar, much older and healthier than the last time he had seen him, but still familiar.   
"The boy who stole a mouthful of bread and then ran away... So you're out of prison, huh? The place didn't do a good job with your mind I suppose, because I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Zero smirked at him, the man not even raising an eyebrow.   
"The plan, it will work. And yes I´m sure of it because, although you think that this bunch of farmers and woodcutter's sons can't do anything to kill the Sorceress, they were at least brainy and brave enough to capture you, dear Zero." The man laughed and took a step closer to Zero.   
Zero didn't like the smile on his face. He would prefer to see his lank cheeks again. The hunger and misery which had been written on his face was much better than this smile.   
A dry laugh escaped his lips and a fire burnt in his eyes when he faced the Resistant fighter again.   
"And what have you and your man in mind for me?" He asked. The uncomfortable moment of childish laughter and smiles felt like it would last forever.   
"They sent me to kill you –with this gun. I will bring you into the woods now and shoot you," the Blond answered dryly and Zero noticed a flicker of sternness appear on his face.   
He loosened the shackles, tied his hands with a rope, punched Zero in his stomach as he tried to run away, grabbed his ankles with a tight grip and led him deep into the woods.   
They stopped at a place where nobody seemed to be around, but not so far away that his men couldn't hear the shot that was meant to kill the Longcoat in front of him.   
Waiting for his execution, Zero stood in front of the blond man who had been a convict long time ago. Minutes passed and the Longcoat started to wonder if he would be killed now or not.   
"Your name was Cain wasn't it? Wyatt Cain... Listen are you going to shoot me now or not?" Being killed was bad enough but waiting for it was even worse.   
Suddenly Cain pulled a knife out of his left shoe and slowly walked in front of Zero. First the Longcoat was shocked to see the surprising change of the weapon that was supposed to kill him, so he stepped back but then he smirked and started to mumble a few lines of an old song.   
"You've hungered for this all your life; Take your revenge! How right you should kill with a knife!" Cain stepped closer and cut the rope that bound Zero.   
Zero blinked at him several times, than he rubbed his ankles in surprise.   
"You talk too much, Your life is safe in my hands," Cain answered the song with a deep baritone voice.   
"I don't understand," Zero sang and looked at him with devilish eyes.   
"Get out of here," Cain answered instead and for some reason Zero got an idea what the Resistant Fighter was trying to do. If he was seen as the one who saved Zero's life in the eyes of the Sorceress –he and his family might have a chance to be safe.   
"Cain, take care, I'm warning you... " the Longcoat sang with much power in his tenor voice.   
"Clear out of here." Cain´s face was still soft and calm. Yeah that was right, he didn´t even show guilt, nor was there a flicker of his devious plan.   
"Once a thief, forever a thief. What you want you always steal! You would trade your life for mine. Yes, Cain, you want a deal. Shoot me now for all I care! If you let me go beware. You'll still answer to my stare!" Zero didn´t know that Cain wasn't planning to use him as a commercial subject.   
Zero had opened his eyes and even though he had arrested him, it meant everything for Cain's future. After his imprisonment Cain had decided to work instead of stealing food for his family. His money would help more than his bad deeds. Then he had met Adora and soon after their wedding he was blessed with a healthy boy. The man in front of him was a bastard, a monster but he had opened his eyes and turned him into a better person. And the one thing he had learned during his time as a Tin Man – was to be gracious and give everyone a second chance.   
"You are wrong, and always have been wrong. I'm a man, no worse than any man. You are free, and there are no conditions. No bargains or petitions. There's nothing that I blame you for. You've done your duty, nothing more. If I come out of this alive, you'll know where to find me. No doubts our paths will cross again," Cain sang and after this Zero walked away.   
First slowly but when he had passed a tree and a bullet grazed it, he started to run. Cain had pointed at the tree and shot into the wood to send a message to his friends but Zero wasn't sure about it and he didn't want to wait for another shot.   
When he ran he thought of the words of Cain.   
"No doubts our paths will cross again," he repeated in his mind.   
Oh there was no doubt that they would meet again, but Zero also was sure of one thing .   
The next time he would be the man with the gun .   
The End


	3. We´re such stuff as dreams are made on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This my song-fic number three. I thought of combining the song "Castle on a Cloud" with DG's childhood and her dreams of Lavender Eyes and her past in the O.Z. but also included are some little bastards. I hope you´ll have fun. I have to add that I sometimes change parts of the lyrics so that they fit with the movie.

Her clothes were dripping with mud, her hands were covered with scratches and red marks, her face was wet and her eyes swollen from all the crying but most importantly – she still was lying on the cold ground of the school yard.   
Mike O’Donnell’s foot was enthroned on her chest and his dirty, devilish face was looking down at her.   
"Say that again Gale! What did you call me, huh?" he yelled at her, showing his yellow teeth. The only thing the little girl was hoping for was that her "enemy" didn't start to drool.   
"I said that you're a dumb ass, a troll, a dirty sneaky little guy who cries for his mommy if he didn't get what he wants!" she yelled back at him. She was aware of the consequences, she already felt the foot drilling deeper in her flesh, but she only said the truth. He could make her cry, he could beat her, but he couldn't change the obvious.   
O´Donnell's eyes were on fire. He placed his foot on the ground again and lifted her up grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her close to his red face.   
"Is that so? May I ask you how you came to this conclusion?" his voice was trembling and his hands were shaky.   
"You destroyed my picture! Again! You´re always so mean to me. You make them believe that I'm insane and that's why nobody wants to play with me!" DG tried to hold back the tears, but when he pushed her back and the laughter of the other kids touched her ears again, it was really hard to hold them back.   
"Oh excuse me your Highness, I forgot! You were working on the plans for your new winter castle. Please excuse my rude and inappropriate manner but I'm just a unimportant farmer's boy," Mike answered with a bow and a smirk and everyone around burst into laughter.   
"STOP! Oh please stop. I'm telling the truth! There is a castle somewhere and I lived in it …I-I know it!" Thick tears were now rolling down her red cheeks.   
"Let me repay my bad behavior from this morning." The boy took a handful of mud and rubbed it on her already ruined clothes and then he laughed again.   
Some of the other kids pointed at her with their fingers and called her stupid names like: The Princess and the Pea or Princess of the Freaks. It was helpless, no matter how brave she pretended to be, no matter how often she fought Mike and made him pay for his mocking, she would always be the nutcase.   
"Cat got your tongue? I knew you would keep your stupid mouth shut, I was only wondering how long it would take." And that was the point when DG decided not to answer any more.   
Feeling cold and heart-broken she scuffed into her classroom when the bell rang. Not even her teachers cared for her muddy and wet clothes, they just yelled at her for ruining them. Without another word, she sat down on her place in the last row, trying to disappear completely.   
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.O. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.O. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.O.   
The art lessons were one of the most beautiful lessons of the whole week, and she was excited when her pen touched the white paper for the first time that day. She was sure what to draw and this time this stinking O’Donnell wouldn´t rip it away from her.   
It was a picture from her dreams. She often dreamt of it and she hoped that one day her dreams would come true and she could live at this beautiful, beautiful place.   
"There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, Aren't any rules for me to keep, Not in my castle on a cloud." It was her own personal song and she tried to sing it as quietly as she could. They called her mad already they shouldn't notice her song as well.   
When the castle was finished and a huge garden surrounded it, she decided to draw something else, or to be precise – someone else. Someone who also appeared in her dreams very often, a woman with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen – they were Lavender. The woman was very nice to her and called DG her angel.   
"There is a lady all in white, Holds me and sings a lullaby, She's nice to see and she's soft to touch, She says "My Angel , I love you very much." The painting and her song made her calm down and she smiled.   
When class was over she made sure that nobody was able to take her treasure away from her, and was relieved to see her the curly blonde locks of her Mom and her red dress.   
Her joy didn´t last for long though –her mother was furious.   
"DG my dear, what did you do with your clothes? Did you fight with this O´Donnell boy again? Didn't I tell you to stop? Answer me young lady!" There they were again, those burning eyes which looked so much like Mike's had earlier. The little girl sighed, feeling her eyes getting wet again.   
"Mommy they tease me, no, they mock me. I don't want to go to school anymore." She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and sobbed into her dress.   
"DG stop, you're still dirty! We're going to talk about your behavior when we're home. And young Lady- you're grounded!" Emily softly pulled her daughter away and cupped her face in her hands.   
"Don´t look at me like that with your baby eyes, you can't always ruin your clothes. We aren't millionaires!" DG didn´t stop but she nodded in regret.   
"Life is always so unfair," she thought to herself and followed her mother back home.   
O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O   
A few hours later DG was lying in her bed, with her eyes closed, wearing fresh clean pajamas. In her dreams she was running through the huge halls of her secret castle, the woman of her dreams was chasing her – both were laughing in joy. A warm feeling wrapped around the little girl and she felt happy and secure.   
"I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries, Crying at all is not allowed, Not in my castle on a cloud," she mumbled softly in her sleep.   
She was unaware that the place in her dreams had changed long ago and that it was indeed a place of misery and much crying now.   
But she was too young to already know and she would get to know it at the proper time.   
Because one day she would return.   
The End.


	4. ~Nothing on earth is as beautiful as your eyes~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is my Les Miserable/Tin Man song-fic Part 4. It takes place in an alternate world of Tin Man. A world in which the happenings of Tin Man never happened and where Cain and DG fall in love with each other after they first meet at a ball. Cain and Adora are best friends, but while Adora dreams of a future with Cain, he only has eyes for the young princess. I hope this makes sense.

"Oh please Wyatt, everyone is invited to the festivities, why don't you want to come and be my dance partner for the evening?" Adora was looking at him with her big brown eyes, her mouth pouted and her hands clasped in front of her chest.   
Cain rolled his eyes. She always tried to convince him with this face – and unfortunately it always worked.   
"Because you know that I can't dance. Adora, please don't look at me like this, we're not twelve anymore this isn't going to work!" the young blond answered, but his friend didn't stop her wicked play.   
They had been the best of friends since they were children and now, even now as young adults, they were hard to separate. Each of their friends asked themselves why they weren't married already, but Cain was waiting for the right girl. Adora was a beautiful, smart and independent woman, but his heart told him that they were just friends and nothing more. But he hated to make her feel sad and he also knew that she loved to dance.   
Like all young people of the O.Z., they were invited to the 21st Birthday of the Princess DG and the coronation of Crown Princess Azkadellia. It was supposed to be a magical event and no one should miss it.   
If only he wanted to be part of this event, if only he could forget the fact that he had two left feet. And if only he was able to close his eyes and forget about Adora's pleading eyes.   
Minutes passed until Cain finally surrendered.  
"Fine, but you know that it's going to end in a disaster. Without sparing him from her victory she jumped to her feet and fell around his neck for a thankful hug.   
"You won't regret it," she whispered in his ear and disappeared to prepare for the evening.   
o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.   
He wasn't sure yet if he wouldn't regret it, but at least it wasn't as bad as he had assumed. The huge ballroom was crowded with many strange people, but it didn't cause him to become paranoid. Many people were dancing, as were many gowns fluttering when the men twirled their dance partners around. The room was filled with cheerful laughing and, oddly enough, Cain even enjoyed the music that the orchestra was playing.   
The room itself was sparkling in warm colors and there even was a huge buffet-Cain already planned to go their first after his promised dance with Adora. His friend looked very pretty in her cream-colored dress and her pinned up-do -everything was fine.   
But nobody saw the princesses, only the Queen and her Consort were standing near the entrance chatting with the arriving guests or some more important Royals of the Realm.   
"What do you think? Maybe the rumors are true and Princess Azkadellia ran away with the Queen's Advisor," Adora whispered but Cain didn't believe that.   
"I heard he's much too smart to mess with the Queen and much too loyal as well... besides here he comes - without the Princess," The blond answered, and Adora turned around to observe the young Advisor walking over the dance-floor before he stopped in front of the bar to get a drink.   
"Too bad. O.K, what about the dance now? I know you were hoping that you could distract me but there is no running away now!" There it was again that wicked smile, followed by a tight grip around his wrist causing Cain to moan in return.   
The man learned that the next dance wasn't a couples dance after all, this dance was supposed to be danced by many people at the same time which made him feel like they were stuck in another century.   
The steps were easy to follow and after he and Adora had twirled around for the first time, she let go of him and he was met with another pair of eyes. This process went on and on and Cain wasn't sure if this special dance wasn't supposed to be another form of a blind date.   
Then they changed partners for the last time and Cain's gaze fell upon a young woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful and Cain tried to keep his mouth from hanging open. From one moment to the other it felt like he and this woman were the only people in the ballroom. She didn't look at him long, but he knew that she liked to dance with him as well, maybe it was only a few seconds but to him it felt like hours had passed when they parted again, the pretty woman had gone even before he was able to ask her for another dance.   
Now Adora was his dance partner again, who saw that something was wrong with him.   
"Wyatt is everything all right with you?" she asked softly. Her skin was a little reddish from the dancing but she seemed to enjoy the evening and that was all that counted.   
"The girl, did you see her? I-I have to ask her for a dance, Adora," Cain whispered absentmindedly, while Adora searched for the girl he was talking about.   
She had seen her leaving the ballroom and running out into the gardens, but she wasn’t sure if she should tell him. He had promised her to dance the whole night with her - not with that little brat. But soon enough she noticed how stupid this thought was and so she decided to tell him.   
"Um I think I saw her running out into the gardens. Shall we look for her?" she asked. "Even though I believe that she wants to be alone out there." But she only added that in her head .   
Cain was too excited and giddy to see that Adora was hurt when he agreed and pulled her out of the ballroom.   
O.O.o.oO.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O O.O.o.oO.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O   
Outside the air was cool, but even in the beautiful gardens you could hear the orchestra playing and that was when the singing began.   
Cain had never sung much but something about this girl had changed his whole brain process, Adora supposed.   
First he softly started humming but then it changed into a lovely melody, which made it hard for Adora to not join in.   
"In my life  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun." He slowly walked forward and when he saw the woman standing near a pavilion he turned around to face Adora. His smile took over his whole face and it nearly killed her. Then he took her hand and they both danced over the grass to his song and the music that was playing.  
"Adora  
You're the friend who has brought me here  
Thanks to you I am one with the gods  
And Heaven is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new that is free…" he sang, and let go of Adora. She smiled too, but only not to destroy his happiness and when he was a few feet away.   
"Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
In my life  
There's been no one like him anywhere  
Anywhere, where he is...  
If he asked... I'd be his," she answered silently to herself.   
Both were at a distance now not noticing that they both sang the same.   
"In my life …There is someone who touches my life," Cain sang looking at the woman in front of his eyes. Adora was hiding behind a tree and singing it to her secret love.   
"Waiting near," Cain whispered.   
"Waiting here," Adora answered for him as if she had listen to his words.   
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.o O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.O.o.O.o   
Cain had left Adora behind but didn't notice for he was too focused on his discovery from the ball. The woman was standing alone near a white pavilion, she was wearing a scarf that was lying on her pale shoulders. She hadn't noticed him yet and Cain's throat felt dry. Was he doing the right thing? He never had been very spontaneous but thanks to this woman he started to feel things he never had felt before.   
He only hoped that he wouldn't do anything wrong and that she wouldn't be frightened by him. The Orchestra started to play a new song and now soft tunes were floating through the air.   
"A heart full of love, a heart full of song," he suddenly burst out, and the young woman turned around. There was no expression on her face which made Cain's heart stop for a moment.   
He didn't look where he was going and tripped over a stone in front of him and stumbled a bit before he came to a halt, not far away from the woman. Now she giggled lightly and it made him happy to see her smile. 

"I'm doing everything all wrong   
Oh God, for shame   
I do not even know your name   
Dear Mademoiselle   
Won't you say?   
Will you tell?" He continued signing, stroking through his hair nervously. The young girl observed him for a moment, before she seemed to recognize him and blush.   
Just as Cain wanted to ask her again she started to answer by joining into his song.   
"A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret." She had the most beautiful voice, soft and warm and full of heart. It caught Cain and he had problems not losing his composure.   
"My name is Wyatt Cain," he stammered before he would forget it as well. The girl smiled but hesitated before she told him her name. After that he knew why she was so nervous.   
"And mine's DG." It hit him like an iron bar right into his face. He was falling in love with the princess of the O.Z.!! It was her birthday, and instead of dancing with the eligible suitors, she was now standing outside with him in the gardens and singing.   
"Princess, I don't know what to say," he sang nervously.   
"Then make no sound," she answered, uneasy.   
"I`m lost." He knew it wasn't right to be out with her but he was indeed lost searching for his heart in the ocean of her eyes.   
"I´m found," she sang and cautiously took his hands into hers.  
O.o.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O. O.o.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.  
"Why didn't you stay inside? The ball is magnificent. I've never seen anything like this before, and usually I'm the one who doesn't like dances," Cain asked her, after her hands got warmer from their long touch.   
"I couldn’t stay, it's all too much. You'd think that I'd grow accustomed to it after spending 21 years in this cage, but I haven't. I needed some fresh air, I´m like a bird longing for freedom after all. But what brought you here, if you'll allow me this question?" It had never occurred to Cain that one of the princesses wouldn't happy, what he read about them had always been positive news. But her frustration and wish to see the world made her even more interesting.   
He thought for a moment before he answered.   
"My friend brought me here. She said that I wouldn't regret my decision and she was right. When I was at the dance-floor I danced with the most beautiful and haunting creature that my eyes have ever seen." She laughed when he had finished but he hadn't meant to be funny.   
When she saw that he started to feel uncomfortable, she cleared her throat and she looked to the ground .   
"Please excuse my bad behavior, but it's hard to believe that what you've said is the truth. I'm not beautiful," she whispered, shyly.   
"But that's not true! In my opinion nothing on earth is beautiful compared it to your eyes," he answered uneasily, but when she didn't show any sign of belief, he started to sing again.   
"A heart full of love." And she started to smile again.   
"A heart full of love," she answered with her honey-sweet voice.   
"A single look and then I knew," his hands touched her soft cheek, it was warm, but grew warmer when his fingers wandered over it.   
"I knew it too." She took the hand that was touching her face and placed a light kiss on it.   
" From today," he promised that he would always love her, keep this one special moment in mind and to do everything to marry her.   
"Everyday," she knew that he wasn't making a fool of her, not this man. He wasn't a Lord or a Prince. He was a simple man, a man who was free. Someone with a true heart and rough hands. A worker who wasn't rich but who was able to make a living. DG's skin prickled and her heart beat fast, she was afraid that it would leave her chest, but when she looked into his clear blue eyes, she was sure that he would catch it if it did.   
"For it isn't a dream  
Not a dream after all." They both sang now and when they music around them faded away slowly, their lips touched in the moonlight and their song was sealed with a kiss.  
From a distance Adora still watched them, tears building up in her eyes when she watched how her best friend –her love- kissed a different woman.   
"He was never mine to lose   
Why regret what cannot be?   
These are words he'll never say   
Not to me...   
Not to me...   
Not to me...   
His heart full of love   
He will never feel this way..." Her words sounded hollow and were soon washed away by bitter tears. She left the scenery before her heart would break into pieces.   
She never turned around again. He had made his decisions and she wasn't supposed to be part of his life anymore -and she accepted it.   
The End


End file.
